


Just for tonight

by OnyxSardonyx



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, a fic for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSardonyx/pseuds/OnyxSardonyx
Summary: After the missile is defeated, Croix and Chariot share a tender moment.





	Just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic on my own in years, enjoy

The evening had settled, and with it it felt like the entire world was letting out a deep sigh of relief.

 

No more protests, no more missiles, no more magical destiny fights that put the entire world at stake.

 

Amongst the news and the broadcasts and the politicians trying to make sense of what had just happened, there was one witch, in the quiet Astrology tower in Luna Nova, whose thoughts were utterly quiet.

 

She sat by the window, gazing at the moon, seemingly entirely unaware of anything surrounding her.

 

Footsteps approached. A figure settled down next to her. 

 

"Croix?"

 

Croix blinked, but didn't shift her gaze.

 

"Are you planning to stay up here all night?" Chariot's voice was gentle, inquisitive, but not pushing.

 

"Do I have a choice? I thought you said you didn't have a spare bed. At this point, I don't know why you said I could stay here when we found out my tower was destroyed."

 

Chariot blushed, looked down. "I... wasn't thinking," she said softly. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

 

"But why, Chariot?" Croix's voice lacked force. She was still staring at the moon. "After everything I did. Back then, and this year... and this evening. Nobody should be associated with me, least of all you. All I have ever brought you was hurt."

 

She started as she felt a hand over her own.

 

"You know that's not true."

 

Croix finally tore her gaze away from the moon. When she looked at Chariot, her eyes were full of tears.

 

"I don't understand," she said, her voice thick. "I did all of these horrible things. You should hate me. I manipulated you... I hurt you, I fought against you, gods, I even exposed you to the Wagandea pollen. I don't understand how you can... still want to be around me."

 

Chariot didn't have an immediate answer. Instead, she squeezed Croix's hand. The moon looked down on them, the evidence of Chariot's own hubris etched into her surface.

 

"And Akko. You love her so much, I can see that. I tried to hurt her, I didn't care if she got hurt... or worse. I didn't care about her at all. I just wanted to get back at you through her."

 

"You did," Chariot said softly. "You did a great many horrible things."

 

Croix pulled her hand away like she'd been burned. "So why are you here!?"

 

"Because I still believe in you. You can do better."

 

Croix scoffed and turned away. Her shoulders were hunched, and the moonlight reflected off her pale hair.

 

"Really, Croix, I mean it. All mistakes are just opportunities for you to learn and do better in the future."

 

Croix scoffed again. "Well, that's easy for you to say. Your mistakes didn't threaten to throw the entire world into chaos. Your mistakes aren't easily traceable to a certain research lab on Luna Nova that is occupied by none other than yourself. They still don't know who did  _ that _ to the moon, do they?"

 

She pointed, turning around at Chariot. 

 

" _ You _ can just run away from your mistakes forever, Chariot," she said, her voice shaking. "I can't. Everyone knows what I did. They're not going to let me forget. Right now, they're dazed by the witches who saved them, but tomorrow, they'll be coming for me."

 

"You don't know that."

 

Croix looked at her, hard. "Do you really think anyone isn't going to blame me? Do you really think anyone here is going to let me get away with this?"

 

Chariot sighed. "Maybe not."

 

"So my point still stands."

 

"No!" Chariot said forcefully. Her voice was contrasted by her hand, which gently touched Croix's shoulder. "No. You made a mistake. It happens. But you're still... you, you're still my..."

 

She hesitated. Croix turned, looked at her.

 

"Yes?"

 

Chariot's shoulders slumped. "I just don't want to lose you. I don't want you to become consumed by hopelessness and hate. You... you're still an amazing person. A genius. Talented and creative. And... after everything..."

 

"...yes?"

 

Chariot hesitated again, then shuffled a little closer.

 

"I just don't want to lose you again."

 

Croix let out a heavy sigh, then almost reluctantly leant in to Chariot.

 

"Oh, Chariot."

 

Her hand found Chariot's, their fingers intertwining.

 

For a long moment, they just sat, feeling each other's closeness. The watchful eye of the moon was still on them.

 

"Do you... ever wish," Chariot then said very softly, "that we could just go back to... the way things were?"

 

Croix turned to look at her, and found Chariot's face very close to hers.

 

"What do you mean?" she asked.

 

"You know." Chariot blushed, and then drew away a little, but without letting go of Croix's hand.

 

Croix looked at her for a long moment.

 

"Chariot... We can't. I can't."

 

"But why not?"

 

"Chariot..." Croix felt tears welling up again. She stilled for a moment, trying to get herself under control. Chariot squeezed her hand.

 

"You have so much love to give, Chariot. And there are so many people who you can give it to." Croix's expression hardened. "People who aren't directly responsible for you catching Wagandea's sickness."

 

"Oh." Chariot looked down. "Is... that what this is about?"

 

"No!" Croix fought the tears. "Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I feel so guilty, Chariot. For so much. For everything I've ever done. I don't deserve love or kindness. Least of all from you."

 

Chariot didn't answer, but instead came in, curling her arms around Croix.

 

Croix didn't fight it. Instead, she finally broke down, letting go of her pride. Crying into Chariot's shoulder felt right. She was instantly reminded of doing the same, years ago, when they were still teenagers - but now the hurt went deeper, their history intensifying all emotions Croix felt.

 

By the time Croix calmed down, the moon had moved, casting her light elsewhere. In her heart of hearts, Croix was grateful.

 

She leaned in to Chariot. Chariot held her close, gently running her fingers through Croix's hair. The moment lingered.

 

"I feel terrible."

 

Croix's words were very small.

 

"I understand," Chariot said. "But that doesn't mean that you are terrible."

 

"It feels like I am." In the dim light, Croix just looked exhausted. "It feels like I can never make anything right again. I... I'm sorry, Chariot. I'm so sorry for everything."

 

"It is forgiven. By me, at least." Chariot pressed a small kiss onto Croix's forehead. "You can never take back what you've done. But you can learn and be better in the future."

 

Croix said nothing.

 

"I did," Chariot said softly, "I saw my mistakes, and gave up performing. And I've had quite a life since. We're still young, Croix. You don't have to let this moment define your entire life."

 

"Chariot..."

 

"Look at me, Croix."

 

Croix did as asked. Chariot's eyes were full of love, and she reached out to touch Croix's cheek.

 

"Chariot..."

 

She didn't pull away. Her heart was beating fast.

 

"I believe in you, Croix."

 

Croix didn't pull away. She didn't know why; she could have easily denied herself this moment.

 

Instead, her eyes fluttered shut as Chariot kissed her, her lips soft and gentle on Croix's. After a long moment of hesitation, Croix kissed her back, her heart aching.

 

Chariot pulled away, noticed the tears on Croix's face.

 

"Sorry..." she said softly, "maybe I shouldn't have..."

 

"No," Croix said, her voice thick. "No, it's okay... it's just... we haven't... I haven't kissed anyone in so long. Not since we..."

 

She fell silent, looking away.

 

"It's hard to believe you still like me like that."

 

Chariot laughed. Could it be that she was a little embarrassed?

 

"Maybe. I can't say that today didn't bring a whole lot of emotions back to the surface."

 

Croix looked at her and was met with those stunning red eyes.

 

"I never forgot you," she said, "not for a second."

 

"We've been through so much together, Croix," Chariot said gently. "It would be weird to go through something like this and not rediscover our feelings for each other, wouldn't it?"

 

"Chariot..."

 

Croix hesitated for a long moment.

 

"What is it, Croix?" Chariot asked. "Do you... not feel like this?"

 

Croix couldn't answer. Her throat was tight, her eyes once again full of tears. She leaned in and kissed Chariot, hard. Her breathing sounded laboured, and her fingers were digging into Chariot's robe like she never wanted to let go.

 

This kiss lasted longer. A hand found its way into Croix's hair. When they broke apart, they stayed close, both breathing heavily.

 

"Of course I feel the same way," Croix said finally. "Of course I do. How could I not..."

 

She touched Chariot's face, lost herself in her eyes. Oh, how she wished...

 

"But I don't... I don't think it would be fair to you... to pursue this."

 

Chariot chuckled. "Who said anything about pursuing this? Look, Croix... tonight was a big night, not just for us, but the entire world. And we don't know what will happen tomorrow. Like you said, you probably won't get away with what you did. It's reasonable to assume we will spend some time apart after tonight."

 

She leaned in, pressed a soft kiss to Croix's lips. "Which is why I just want to forget about all that for now. Right now, I just want to be with you, and screw what happens next. We don't need to pursue anything, or commit to anything."

 

"That... makes sense to me," Croix said. Some of the tension in her shoulders seeped away. "And if all goes to hell and I get sentenced to death tomorrow, at least I'll have spent some time with you."

 

Chariot laughed. "Oh come on, you know death sentences aren't a thing anymore."

 

"Maybe they'll look at me and change their minds about that. You know, maybe some crimes are horrendous enough to warrant the death penalty."

 

"No, now you listen to me, you everlasting fountain of negativity. That's not going to happen and you know it. After all, you also had a large part in helping with the revival of magic."

 

Croix huffed. "We'll see, I guess."

 

She kissed Chariot again, cherishing every moment. The fleeting touches, the soft noises, the feeling of Chariot's lips against hers. 

 

They stayed like that until long after the moon had disappeared from view. It was darker now in Chariot's chambers, and harder for Croix to make out her features in the flickering light of the candle.

 

It was a few moments before Chariot spoke.

 

"With regards to sleeping arrangements," she said, "it's true that I don't have a spare bed. However, if you wanted to..."

 

The suggestion in her eyes was clear.

 

"...I could share your bed?" Croix finished her sentence for her, an eyebrow twitching up.

 

"Well, yeah. If you want to."

 

Croix smiled and came in to kiss her again. The touch lingered.

 

"Just for tonight?" she said softly.

 

"Just for tonight."

  
  
  
  



End file.
